Wait 4 Love
by The-African-Queen
Summary: No good summary, just another one of my stories Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I'm gonna try this story again since it didn't work the first time, so I hope you like it. Oh and since school is starting tomorrow my updates will be a little slower, but I'll try and sneak in some time. Ok here we go.

Wait 4 Love

* * *

Chapter 1

As John Cena stood there in the airport in front of Gate 32, a single tear escaped his eye. His girlfriend Monica smiled as she cupped his cheek with her hand and wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"Please don't cry baby". She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just don't want you to go. I'ma miss you to much". He said wrapping his rams around her waist.

Monica would be going to Europe for a year and a half to spend time with her father. The reason is because he would be fighting in Iraq next year and wouldn't be back for 5.

"I know, I'ma miss you too, but this might be the only chance I get to spend time with my dad".

"I understand". He said, then without any hesitation he pulled her into a tight huge. He buried his face into her burgundy colored hair inhaling the scent of her green apple aroma. When they pulled away he could see that she was beginning to tear up.

"I love you". He said, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I love you too". She said. Monica leaned up and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, which john returned with an equal amount passion.

"I gotta go, ok?". She said pulling away, john nodded. "I'll be back". After she broke away she grabbed her luggage and headed over to the gate. Before she walked in she looked back at John and waved good-bye.

John let out a sigh as he saw her disappear down the hall. He watched as the attendant walked over and closed the door, lowering his head he turned around to leave the airport.

1 ½ years later

John was walking down the hallways of Raw heading to his locker room to get ready for his match against Kurt Angle that night. On his way he stopped when he spotted a women bent over a table signing a few papers. She looked very familiar to John, like he knew her from somewhere, as she finished her task she rose up so john could see her face, that's when he recognized her.

"Monica". He said hoping that was her, she looked up from her papers to meet his eyes, a huge smile began to from around her face.

"John...oh my god!". she said setting her papers down on the table and running towards him. He scooped her up into a huge spinning her around a few times before landing her back on the floor. "I can't believe it's you".

"Me nether, what are you doing her?".

"I work here now, I help Vince with the ppvs and stuff, man I can't believe it's you".

"I can't believe it's you, why didn't you call me and tell me you were back".

"I tried I could never reach you".

"How was your trip to Europe?". he asked. The smile that Monica had suddenly faded, she looked at her hands and pulled them away from his and hid them behind her back. John looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong?".

"Um, nothing, you know, I should get going". She said as she began backing away from him, he started to move forward.

"What are you hiding behind you back?".

"Nothing, I should go". She was about to turn around when John grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her hand out, she let out a sigh knowing she was caught. As she turn to face him she saw he was looking down at her hand, confused and at the same time upset.

"What's this?". he said pointing to the pink diamond on her finger.

"John". She said, she couldn't think of any words to say, seeing the hurt in his eyes was painful enough.

"Please tell me you bought this for you". He said.

"John". She said taking a deep breath. "I'm married".


	2. I'm Married

Chapter 2 I'm Married

"John". She said taking a deep breath. "I'm married". As soon as she said that word he immediately let go of her hand, he felt like crying right then and there. He just kept repeating the two words she had told him in his head like a broken record, she was married.

"What do you mean your married?". He said sadly.

"Well while I was in Europe, I met this guy named Enrique and we dated for about 7 months before he proposed to me and I accepted".

"What do you mean your married?". He repeated again, he couldn't really sink in what she had just told him.

"John I'm sorry".

"You're my girlfriend, how can you get married?".

"Well last time I checked, boyfriends and girlfriends call each other, write each other and visit each other". She said beginning to get angry.

"I was busy".

"Really, because I seem to remember when Raw did a tour in Europe not to long ago and you never even visited me once. So that was telling me that we were over".

"I forgot".

"Well I forgot that we were together".

"You said before you boarded that plane that you loved me". He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm not gonna regret it or take it back, because I still do".

"Then divorce that fucker and get with me".

"I can't just divorce him like that john, it doesn't work like that".

"You go to court, get a divorce, it's that simple".

"John, I may still love you, but I'm with Enrique".

"I can't believe you did this". He said.

"John, I'm sorry, but I'm married". She said, then John began to get angry.

"Stop saying that, your not married!". He yelled, he was starting to scare her.

"John the ring's on-".

"That ring don't mean shit!". He yelled. "I'm your boyfriend".

"You were my boyfriend but, not anymore john, I apologize if I upset you and you didn't know about this, but it's over, I can't change what happened. I devoted my life to someone that I care about, Enrique and I'm married now, I still love you John, but nothing can happen between us anymore, I found someone, there's someone out there for you too". Monica said sadly. Then she turned around and grabbed her papers and headed off down the hall leaving john standing there upset, angry and shocked.

"Yeah and her name is Monica Richards". He said quietly to himself as he turned around walking in the opposite direction.

"We were meant to be together Monica, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you". He thought to himself as he turned the corner. He need to go down to the café' and clear his head, as he walked inside he spotted Randy sitting by himself reading an issue of Raw magazine.

"Hey John, sup". Randy greeted his friend as he sat down across from him. He smile faded when he saw his mood.

"Monica's back". John said quietly.

"Isn't that good news". Randy asked confused.

"No, she's married". He said, randy kept silent not knowing what to say to his best friend.

"I'm sorry man". He finally said. "Are you gonna be ok".

"No I'm not gonna be ok, she was perfect for me, I loved her, how could see go and get married".

"John, things happen for a reason".

"She's mine, I'm her boyfriend. I loved her, cared for her, treated her not noone else could, I made her happy, I put a smile on her face. That fucker Enrique can't do none of that shit". John said angrily.

"Obviously he could if she agreed to marry him".

"Will you please not say that right now". John said between his teeth as he glared at randy.

"Sorry, but there's nothing you can do now".

"Please, you think I'm just gonna let some european asshole take my one true love away, now without a fight".

"What are you gonna do, fly yourself to his house and beat the hell outta him".

"As much as that would be a good idea, no".

"Then what are you gonna do?".

"Well Enrique pulled out all the tricks to win Monica over, right".

"Right".

"All I gotta do is pull out all my tricks that won Monica over in the first place".

"You know, that kinda sounds that this is between you and Enrique".

"Trust me, if it was, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, I'd be on a plane to Europe right now". The two men shared a small laugh.

"So what are you gonna do?".

"I'ma get Monica back".

"I admire your determination".

"Thanks". John said.

**Sorry that I haven't been updating this story, I've just been focused on the others. **


	3. A Scheduled Match

Chapter 3 A Scheduled Match

The next day John was sitting in the front row with his feet crossed rest on the barricade looking at the Raw ring where Coachman was talking to the diva search contestants going over what they were gonna do tonight. As he sat there he heard footsteps from not to far away, he didn't bother to look, figuring it was just a worker or someone.

"Hey". He heard someone say, he turned to his side to be looking at Monica, she sat down next to him and rested her feet on the barricade, she had her gaze on the contestants as well.

"Hey". John said as he turned his attention back to the girls. This was weird to him, when they were together they would always have something to talk about, they never sat together in silence. John was beginning to realize how much had changed between them after she got married. While Monica was looking at the diva-wannabe's john took a moment to look her over.

Blue and white Air forces, jean capri's, a white tank top and a blue backwards cap covered her body. John smiled to himself remembering how she would dress like that around him at home, how he would always say she looked like a boy and she would tackle them to the floor and wrestle with him for hours.

"You know, I saw you in the gym earlier and you looked kinda upset, you alright?". She asked glancing over at him.

"Yeah, I just found out my girlfriend got married to some asshole while she was away in Europe. I'm great". He responded sarcastically. Monica rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You know there's no need to act like an asshole about this, I said I was sorry". Monica said a little upset.

"I'm sorry. So what are you doing here, shouldn't Vince be asking you to do something for him?". John said changing the subject.

"Actually, no, I just came out of a meeting with him in his office". She said looking down at the floor.

"What about?". He asked.

"I signed a contract with him, I'm a WWE Diva now". She answered.

"Congrats". He said as he put on a smile.

"Thanks, I'm having my first match next week".

"Against who?".

"That's what I came over here to talk to you about, I'm fighting you". She said. She turned to look at his reaction, he looked shocked.

"I'm not fighting you". He said.

"Their already announcing the match tonight".

"I don't wanna fight you".

"Why not".

"Because I don't wanna accidently hurt you".

"I can handle it John". She said. I've been through worse. She thought to herself.

"Monic, are you sure?".

"I'm sure, don't worry, I'll be fine".

"Fine, I'll do it, if your ok with it".

"Thanks john". Monica said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek which surprised him. She took her feet off the barricade and rose out of her seat. "I really appreciate it". John watched as she ran up the stairs and out the door.

John touched his cheek which was still tingling from her kiss. He thought about how they used to kiss, with passion, sometimes hunger. How her lips were so smooth, soft and full. How when they had sex her lips would travel all over his body, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"Looking at the diva search contestants?". John looked up to see Kurt Angle staring down at him with a smile leaning over the wall between them.

"No, just thinking about Monica". John said as the frown returned to his face.

"Randy told me what happened, sorry man".

"It's ok, I'm cool".

"So I saw you two talking".

"Yeah, she signed a contract with Vince today".

"That's great, we need a few more divas around here. So why do you look so down?".

"She having her first match next week...against me".

"Bummer, what are you gonna do?".

"As much as I really don't want to, I'm gonna have to fight her. Their announcing the match tonight".

"Well, I wish you luck on that man. Look me and a few other guys are heading out tonight for some fun, you wanna come?".

"Na man, I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight, right now I don't feel up to it".

"I understand, see you later Cena".

"Bye man". John said as he watched him walk up the ramp.

"This is turning out to be one great fuckin week". John thought to himself.

That night John was sitting in his locker room playing with his championship belt, bored as ever. He hadn't been scheduled to do anything until next week. As he looked up at the monitor where Raw was coming back from commercial, he heard the door open from behind him. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck, he could smell an aroma of bubble gum, it was Monica.

"Sup Monny". He said using his little nickname he would always call her, it took him forever to come up with it.

"Just a little bored, you". She said leaning over him, he could feel her chest against his back and her skin rubbing against his. It just made him want her more than ever.

"Same". He answered. She sat down on the bench behind him and pressed her body against his back, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arms around his stomach. Just like you used to, john thought to himself.

"That your belt?". She asked. He looked down at his diamond encrusted wwe championship belt.

"Yeah, you wanna see it". He said as he handed it to her, she took it in her lap and spun the wwe logo, she smiled.

"It's beautiful". She said.

Just like you, john thought again to himself watching how she traced over the diamonds. He thought about how upset he was when she wasn't there to see him win it at Mania.

"Maybe one day I'll get to wear it around my waist".

"Maybe". He said letting out a small laugh. He turned his attention back to the monitor where they were just announcing their match.

"You nervous aren't you". She asked.

"Yeah, I just can't see myself fighting you".

"John". She said setting his belt a side, she sat on top of his lap. "You were always gentle with me, I know you would never hurt me".

John could feel himself becoming hard. The feel of her thighs her ass, her whole body on top of his was making him loose it, he just wanted to kiss her like he used to, let his tongue wrestle with hers, let his hands roam down her curves, make love to her, make her screamed his name like she would always do. Have her nails dig into his back, all of the memories of them all stared to come back, all he could do was smile up at her. As she hugged him he buried his face into her burgundy colored hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her small body.

"You just don't know how much I want you Monica". John thought.


	4. Staying in and a Reality Check

Chapter 4 Staying in and a Reality Check

That night at the hotel John was laying on his bed stomach first in just his boxers. It had been a long day and he was over drowsy, his head was sandwiched between two pillows trying to drown out the blasting of noise coming from next door. No luck, this had been going on for about 2 hours and john couldn't take it anymore, he angrily threw the pillows away from him and jumped up out of the bed, he slipped on a pair of shorts and left.

Monica was in her room laying down on couch. The t.v. was turned up way high, she had on a little black eye mask and some headphones listening to "Gold Digger" by Kanye West. Dressed in a black silky night gown that went just inches below her butt you would think she was ready to go to bed, but she wasn't. As much as she tried she couldn't fall asleep, even the sleeping pills weren't working.

"God please give me something to do". She whined. At that second she heard a pounding noise on her door. Not bothering to take off the mask she stumbled to the door, she answered it not even realizing it was John.

"Could you turn that fuckin t.v. down". She heard a familiar voice say.

"Wait a minute...john". Monica said slipping off her mask and her headphones. She was looking up at john who barely had his eyes open, until now.

"Monica, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Kurt and the guys". He asked rubbing his eyes to get them fully opened.

"I wanted to stay in, what about you?". She asked.

"I was staying in too, damn what a coincidence". He said, he was now looking at her, surprised at the sight. He thought she looked so sexy in the night gown she wore and the high pig tails she had topped it off. He felt like picking her up and fucking her against the wall, he soon regained focus. "So what are you doing?".

"Trying to fall asleep, but it's not working, you wanna come in?". She said moving over to the side.

"Sure". He said as he walked inside. While his back was turned Monica took a second to look cena over. She thought he looked so damn fine in those shorts and his ass was just amazing. She could see the muscles on his back, that was her favorite body part of him. She loved how it was sculpted, you could trace down the muscles that stuck out. She soon snapped out of her thoughts and then closed the door. As she turned around she saw john was laying on the bed looking at the t.v. she went and joined him. "So how long have you been up?".

"Since this morning, I can't seem to fall asleep, what about you?".

"I was actually trying to go to sleep, the noise kept me up".

"Sorry about that".

"It's ok I'm glad I'm up, because then I wouldn't be laying her next to you". He said as he smiled at her, Monica put on a nervous smile. Honestly she really did love john, she missed him so much, she missed being with him, she wanted him so bad even when she was married to Enrique, but she couldn't she'd be breaking her promise to him.

"So what do you wanna do?". She asked getting up out of the bed.

"Well how about we practice on some wrestling moves to get ready for your match".

"But it isn't till next week".

"So, maybe us wrestling will make you tired enough to fall asleep".

"Good point, let me go change". She said as she began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Why, I like what you have on". He said with a smirk.

"I'm not wearing this wrestling with you". She said with a smile walking into the bathroom. Less than a minute later she came out in some boxers and a tank top. "Ready".

"Good". He said as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"John put me down". She said in between her laughs. He set her down on the bed, he laid on top of her and they locked up. She rolled him over and tried to put him in the full nelson, but his arms were to big for her, he rolled her over for a pin but she kicked out. As she rolled him over she accidently knocked them onto the floor, he was now laying on top of her. They laughed a little before they stopped and stared at each other, he smiled as he put a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down to kiss her but she put her fingers over his lips. "John I can't".

"Yes you can".

"No, I can't". She said. John got off of her as she sat up.

"Why not".

"I'm married".

"Monica please, I care for you to much to let some guy take you away from me".

"I know you do". She said as she stood up. "But I'm not gonna hurt him".

"Monica". He said as he stood up. "I love you, don't you see that".

"Of course I see it, I love you too".

"Then what's the problem?".

"Enrique".

"Tell me something can enrique care for you like I can?". He asked walking towards her.

"No".

"Does he treat you like I can?". He asked. She kept silent, he continued. "Can he make love to you like I can, do you scream his name when you have sex with him, does he make you smile like I can, does he make you happy like I do. Does he kiss you like I can, does he comfort you like I do, can he hold you right, is he as romantic as me, can he turn you on the way I turn you on, is he as affectionate as me". He continued to walk towards her until she was backed against the wall. "Do you look at him the way you do me, does he have the balls to fuck you in any other place then the bed, my god what attracts you to him".

"I don't know ok". She finally said, tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Just something". John shook his head in frustration as he backed away from her.

"When your ready, I'll be waiting. In the meantime, I'll see you next week". He said as he left slamming the door behind him. Monica slowly slid down the wall onto the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest as she began to cry.

"You just don't know how much I want you John". She whispered to herself.


	5. Can a Kiss make a Decision?

Chapter 5 Can a Kiss make a Decision?

"So you just left?". Randy asked. Him, John, Kurt, and Jericho were in one of the cafe's in NY.

"Yep". John answered as he took a sip from his cappuccino.

"Why?". Jericho asked confused.

"To give her some stuff to think about".

"Well that was a smart plan leaving her there in tears". Kurt said sarcastically as he took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"She was crying because she knew I was right".

"Well if that's the case, how come she hasn't talk to you in these past four days?". Randy asked as they other guys nodded.

"She's just confused".

"Well what are you gonna do about the match?". Kurt asked.

"I don't know". He answered. "I'm confused too".

"About what?".

"Well she said she didn't know what attracted her to Enrique, yet he never did the things that I did to her".

"Maybe he's just special, I mean he is from Europe".

"What's that supposed to mean?".

"Maybe she liked him because he's from Europe".

"That doesn't seem to be a good reason why she fell for him".

"Yeah what girl likes some guy just because he's from a continent and not a state?".

"There are a lot of girls that use that as a reason".

"Well whatever, all I know is, it's just a matter of time before I have her again". John said as he traced a finger over the brim of his cup.

"Your really confident your gonna get Monica back aren't you?". Jericho asked.

"Yes I am, Mr. Enrique is going bye-bye". John said making the guys laugh as the four men stood up, each left a tip on the table as they left to get ready for Raw.

That night John and Matt Hardy were sitting on a couch outside of Eric Bishoff's office. They weren't really doing anything, just randomly talking until there matches began.

"What do you think Eric's gonna do to you?". Matt asked. John and Eric had gotten off to a rough start during the ECW war and every since then he's been out to get him for his title.

"Don't know, I'm just hopin' it's not gonna be anything to hectic, but then again it's bishoff". John responded bitterly. Just then he heard the door to Bishoff's office open, he looked up to be looking into the eyes of Monica. She quickly glanced away from him and walked away, a frown appeared on John face as he looked down to the floor below.

"You miss her don't you?". Matt asked making john turn towards him.

"So much man". John responded running his hands through his short cut hair. "I can't see my life without her, when she's not around all I can think about is her".

"I know, that's how I was with Lita, but now she's with Edge, it's okay though because I found me someone else, but I still do miss being with her". Matt said sadly.

"I just wish she knew how much she means to me".

"She probably does".

"I know deep down she still wants me, but she just doesn't want to hurt Enrique".

"Well she is married".

"Don't say that word". John said beginning to turn mad.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean".

"Yeah, I just wish I could rewind back to before she boarded that plane".

"Why".

"Well I was gonna do it when she got back, but now that I found out all this I just wish I could have done it before she left". John said looking down at the floor again, matt gave him a puzzled look.

"Do what?".

"Ask her to marry me". He said sadly.

It was later in the night and Raw had just came back for commercial. The time had come for the match between Monica and John, the fans were excited to see Monica wrestle but even more excited to see John. Monica was in the Women's Locker room strapping her knee pads on, dressed in white terry cloth track pants and a black wife beater. She took a breath as she made her way out to the gorilla.

"You gonna be ok Cena?". Kurt asked, he was standing with him in the gorilla to keep him company.

"Yeah, I just gotta try and not hurt her to much, literally". He said. Suddenly his theme song began to play, he stretched his arms for a second and made his way through the curtains. Just at that second Monica was just walking in, Kurt glanced at her for a minute before leaving.

Monica looked to her side where the monitor was to see john rolling inside the ring and hoisting his Championship high in the air making the crowd scream louder than they already did, she smiled a little before she heard DMX "Get it on the Floor". She stretched her arms for a second before making her way through the curtains.

As Monica stepped onto the ramp she was blinded by the flashes of the cameras and death by the screaming fans, but she managed to walk down the ramp and touch a few hands along the way. Rolling in the ring she listened as the ref told her what to do, when he was finished she glanced at John who at the same time looked at her. They walked up to each other and had a brief stare-down, john looked into her hazel eyes, he could see sadness, confusion, love, anger, passion all balled up into one, Monica could see the same thing in his eyes. Then the bell sounded.

Without warning monica hit John with a left hook knocking him down quickly. He looked up at her surprised and stood back up, he grabbed her arms to whip her into the ropes but she wouldn't budge, instead she reversed it and whip him into the ropes nailing him with a dropkick much to the crowds enjoyment. She bent down to pick him up but he moved his arm and tripped her, he quickly got up and picked her up for the sidewalk slam, but she wiggled out of his grip and knocked him with a tornado DDT. The crowd by this time was chanting Monica's name while the people on the other side were chanting Cena's, monica whipped him into a nearby turnbuckle and did a clothesline and bulldog. She laid on top of him for the pin but he kicked out, frustrated she lifted him up and hit him with a face-crusher, she waited for him to stand up. When he did she perfectly pulled off a caporia spinning kick knocking him clean out, she laid on top of him, but again he kicked out. He instantly rose up and before she knew he had whipped he chest first into the turnbuckle, she held her back in pain as john got ready to clothesline her, luckily she caught him just in time, she tried to move over him but he caught her and put her up on his shoulder. He walked to the middle of the ring and the crowd screamed as he hit the F-U, he laid on top of her a lifted her leg up and the ref counted three.

After the match was over Monica was sitting in the trainer's office with an ice pack on her chest, she had hit the turnbuckle wrong when john whipped her. While she was sitting there she was thinking about what john said, as a matter of fact she had been thinking about it for the past some days, she knew he was right, he could always see through her.

"Monica what are you going to do?". She asked herself, suddenly she her a light knock on the door. She turned around to see John walk in, she turned back around and looked at the floor below. He walked over and sat on the table next to her, it was silent for a few minutes before John finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you". He said. She just kept silent. "I was just trying to make a point".

"And what point is that exactly?". She he said coldly turning to him, he could already see her eyes beginning to tear up.

"That you don't love Enrique". He said.

"How do you know?".

"I just do, I know you better than that son of a bitch".

"What do you have against Enrique, why do you hate him so much?".

"He has you, he doesn't deserve you, I do".

"Why".

"Because I've known you longer than 7 fuckin months, I know everything there is to know about you, he doesn't".

"Well obviously he did too".

"No he didn't, all he did was use his fuckin charm to sweep you off your feet and you fell for it".

"Whatever". Monica said as she turned her back to him, john rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I apologize for that, I didn't mean to insult you".

"I know you didn't". She said quietly. Then before he could react she had turned around and kissed him. It wasn't even a peck, she had let her tongue slide into his mouth. John didn't know what to do, he just gave into it. Monica quickly pulled away, she saw his eyes were still closed, he must have been more surprised at her actions then she was. She jumped off the table and ran out of the room, leaving john still sitting there, in confusion, shock and daze.

"Wow". John said with a smile.


	6. I'll have a side of advice with that

Chapter 6 I'll have a side of advice with that burger

The next day Monica was walking to McDonald's with her best friend Melanie. They have been best friends since they were 3, if ever at anytime Monica needed advice Melanie was always there to help.

"Why would you just kiss him and leave". Melanie said. "If I were you I would have jumped on that dick". Mel was known around the neighborhood for being horny.

"I just needed to see if I still wanted him". Monica said as they walked inside the restaurant.

"Well?". Mel asked.

"Strangely...I did, now I don't know what to do". Monica said as her and Mel ordered their food.

"Look, personally I hate Enrico...Enrich, what ever the fuck his name is, you and john were like the "it" couple".

"I know, everybody told me that, but...I...I...just". Monica stopped mid-sentence not really knowing what to say.

"You...just...what?". Mel said mocking her. "I know how bad you want him Monny, but I can't make your decisions for you". She stood up to get their food, when she came back she sat the trays on the table. Monica rested her head in her hand and played with her fries a bit, she wasn't really hungry.

"I just don't know what to do". Monica said quietly. "I just wish things like this weren't so hard to figure out".

"Ok". Mel said as she pushed her tray aside. She folded her hands and set them in front of her. "Let's play 21 questions. Yes or No alright?".

"Yeah". Monica answered as she faced her friend.

"Did you feel something when you kissed John?".

"Yes".

"Did you used to think about john in Europe even though you were with Enri..whatever?".

"Yes".

"Is what's his name anything like john?".

"No".

"Do you love john?".

"...yes, I do".

"Do you love your husband like you love john?".

"No".

"When you have sex with what's his name, do you imagine it's him?".

"Yeah".

"Do you miss him?".

"Yes".

"Do you want him?".

"Yes".

"Do you wanna be with him?".

"..Ye...yee...yes".

"Do sometimes you wished you had married John instead of what's his name?".

"Yeah, yes I do sometimes wish that".

"Ok, that's it".

"That's it, but that wasn't even 21 questions".

"Trust me, I didn't need to ask the rest, it's simple, you still want John. My advice is you sleep with him and see if you regret it or not".

"It kinda sounds like forcing, I think I should do it out of instinct".

"Whatever you say, but I'd rather go my way".

"I know, but I think I should feel like I wanna do it".

"Well do you wanna do it?".

"Yeah".

"Then what's the problem, your starting to get me confused".

"Welcome to my world".

"It's ok Monny, you'll figure it out". Mel said as she placed a comforting hand on hers. And for the first time in over a day Monica put on a smile.

"I'm so lucky I have you as a friend". Monica said.

"Yeah you are, am I'm lucky that I have you as a friend". Mel said as she pulled her tray back towards her. "Now let's eat, I'm fuckin starving". Monica laughed as they began to eat.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't know what else to put.**


	7. Do I Regret It?

Warning sex scene coming up. (like you really care)

Chapter 7 Do I regret it?

It was evening time. Monica was laying on her couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Should I do it?". Monica asked herself. She had been thinking of going over to John's room and sleeping with him. She wanted him so much, so bad, she was aching for him. She wanted to see if there was really something there. Flashes started to cross her mind of the times she made love, had sex, fucked him. Honestly he was the best lover she ever had, he was right, Enrique could never make love to her like John could, there was just something about the way John did it that made it worth wild. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll do it". She said, quickly rising from the couch and slipping on a trench coat over her lingerie. She opened the door to her room and walked out, closing the door behind her knowing she probably wouldn't be back for the night.

No less than a minute later she was standing outside John's room. She was a little nervous about going in, she could here his t.v. from outside, guessing that he was still up. She lifted her arm up and slowly moved it to the door, she held her breath as she knocked on it.

On the other side of the door, John was laying stomach first on his couch writing down a few lyrics when he heard a knock on his door. He rose up from the couch, walking over and opening the door to see Monica in a tan long coat that pretty much covered her body.

"Hey". She said softly.

"Hey". He said as he moved out of the way, she walked in as he closed the door. "What are you doing here so late at night?".

"You".

"Huh". John said confused.

"You know that kiss I gave you". She said, he nodded. "It meant something to me".

"It did?".

"John I can't deny my feelings for you anymore". She said walking up to him. "I want you...tonight". John was happy, but at the same time confused. I mean of course he felt something when she kissed him, he just didn't know if she did. He wasn't really expecting her to come over wanting to sleep with him.

"But Mon-". She put her index finger to his lips to silence him. She pulled off her coat showing off her tight fitting black lace bra and boy shorts, john couldn't even speak because he was in shock.

"Please". She whispered pressing her lips against his. John could feel the hunger, lust and passion in her kiss, he had no choice but to give into it. He could feel her hands moving down to his shorts that he was wearing, that's when he stopped her. She looked up at him weird.

"What's wrong?". She asked. He lifted up her hand and slid off her wedding ring tossing it on the night stand.

"When your with me, I don't want you wearing that ring, to me your not married". He said with a smile, she returned it.

"Okay". She said beginning to kiss him again, but he pulled away. "What now?".

"I just wanna know, if we're gonna do this...how do you want it?". He asked. Monica thought playfully for a second, then she answered.

"How about soft". She said with a devilish smile as she pushed him against the wall making a loud thud. She pressed her lips against his roughly breaking his lips apart with her tongue letting it slither inside his mouth. Their tongues had their own little love session as John moved his hands to her back playing with the hooks of her bra, finally unhooking it. He pulled away from her lips to see her reaction.

"You ready?". He asked letting his hands rub up and down her back. The feel of his strong hands rubbing up her back was enough to make her moan, she could only imagine what he had planned to do to her.

"Pull it off". She said. He smiled as he slid off her bra letting her breast come into full access, he rolled them both over so now she was backed against the wall.

He kissed her passionately one last time as he made his voyage down her neck fiddling her collarbone with his tongue making her giggle a little. He continued his travel down her upper body stopping at her breast, he held both in each of his hands. He started with her right one, taking the tip of it into his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue earning 5 soft moans from her, as soon as it became erect, he then went on to the next, this time circling around her nipple with his tongue before suckling on it. He made his way past her stomach again stopping at her panties. She playfully pushed him away, he smiled as she moved towards the bed, he just stood by the wall.

"You take off you shorts and boxers, I'll take off my panties". She said.

"I'll take off the shorts, you take off the panties". He said. Monica agreed. He unbuttoned his shorts and pushed him off revealing his chain gang boxers. She gave a smirk as she pulled off her boy shorts allowing John to see her entire body, he threw off his boxers also letting his body come into full view. Using his index finger he motioned for her to come over, she followed his orders and walked towards him. In one swift move he picked her up by her ass and slammed her into the wall, she quickly locked her legs around his waist.

"Remember this". He whispered into her ear. Monica's eyes widened and jaw dropped when she felt him creep inside her, she completely forgot how big his dick was. John grabbed hold of her wrist and put them over her head. She arched her back as far as it could go as she felt him began to move up and down inside of her, feeling one of his hands slowly moved down her body she bit back the moan she was about to give away. He grabbed a handful of her thigh as he sped up his pace a little. Monica couldn't fight her moans anymore, her bottom lip was beginning to hurt from biting it so hard.

"OoOh...john". She moaned. He smiled as he moved her away from the wall and set her on the bed. He positioned her so that her knees were either side of his hips and her arms were over her head. He increased his pace making her moan a little louder. "John harder".

John nodded in response to her request speeding up his pace so that he was practically shoving inside of her. He could feel the bed moving back and forth at the pressure he was putting on her, hearing the bed banging against the wall in front of them, it was just like before when they would make love, he missed hearing her moans when he touched her just right, feeling her body shaking when he touched her, he missed...her. And he was happy to have her back in her rightful place...with him.

About an hour and a half later Monica was laying on her side next to John who was also laying in the same position, it had been a great night for her, she knew she had made the right decision. John always knew how to please her, that's what she liked about him.

"Can I ask you something Monny?". John said softly.

"Go head baby". She said making him laugh.

"Do you regret what we just did".

"...no...I have no regrets at all about this".

"So where do we go from here?".

"I don't know". Monica said taking time to think over the question she was just asked. "I think I should go, it's already morning time anyway".

"Ok, I'll see you later then?". He asked propping himself up as he watched her slide out of the bed and put on her underwear.

"Yeah, you will". She said with a smile as she grabbed her coat. She walked over and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling away she took her ring off of the night stand, smiled on last time at John and then left. She slipped the ring on before she left to her room to prepare for a long day.


	8. A Sex Session and a Phone Call

Strong sex scene coming up again. (Again like you really care)

Chapter 8 A Sex Session and a Phone Call

It was just going into afternoon time at the Raw stadium. It had been a long morning for Monica helping Vince plan out stuff for Unforgiven and Raw that night, but through all that she still had a smile on her face from her actions of last night. Throughout the day she and John had seen each other, they would smile at each other and say hi, they didn't want the guys to get suspicious, they weren't ready to tell them they were back together.

Monica was sitting on the couch inside Eric's office, she was overly bored, she had done all of her assignments and she desperately wanted something to do, then she thought of something. She smiled as she jumped up from the couch and left the office in search of John. After searching in the Cafeteria, the ring, the gym and asking some of the superstars, she finally found him against a wall listening to his Ipod.

"Hey". Monica said walking up to him with a smile.

"Sup". He greeted giving her a peck on the lips.

"Just bored, I don't have anything to do".

"Me neither". He said turning of his Ipod. "Raw isn't for another 5 hours, and I've already done my daily workout and got a snack from the café".

"That's why I came looking for you, I know something we can both do that can be fun". She said wrapping her arms around his waist. She saw as a grin soon appeared on his face.

"Oh really". He said raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "When did you get so horny?".

"I've always been horny". She said.

"I know, I just love to hear you say it". He said as they shared a laugh. "So what did you have in mind?".

"Well you remember that going away gift you gave me before I left?". John thought back to that morning when they fucked against the wall, on the bed and in the bathroom. They couldn't even breath afterwards.

"Of course".

"Well I thought I'd return the favor...right now". She said tracing a finger up his chest.

"Okay, where you wanna do it at?".

"There's a closet not to far away". She said while she dragged him down the hall. After 2 minutes of turning corners, the two finally arrived at their destination, the Janitor's Closet. Monica looked around to make sure noone was in sight, then she pulled him into the room and locked the door behind her. She felt him grabbed hold of her elbow, she knew why, she looked down and took off her ring, he smiled as he took it and put it in his pocket.

Pulling of his shirt she pushed him into the wall and began kissing him, not wasting anytime moving her tongue into his mouth letting it fiddle with his. As she felt John deepen the kiss and move his hands up the blue button down shirt she was wearing she pulled away.

"Wait". Monica said a bit outta breath. "I told you "I" wanna return the favor right?". He nodded as she knelt down in front of him and started to unbutton his shorts. "Then let me".

In seconds his shorts and boxers were already around his ankles. His dick was aroused by the time she reached it, she licked her lips as she inserted his head into her mouth, inch by inch slowly taking his whole shaft in. By that time john's knuckles were beginning to turn white from clutching his fist too hard, the feel of her moist lips moving up and down his cock was driving him crazy. Suddenly her paced got quicker, he combed his hands through her shoulder length hair until they were practically tangled.

"Oh Monny...I'm cummin". He moaned. As soon as he said that he felt her mouth go up and down even faster. He let out a deep cry as he yielded inside her mouth, she devoured every last creamy drop as she rose back up to John who was already out of breath. She reached up her short black skirt and pulled off her underwear. She sat on top of a nearby table and spread her legs open, with her finger she signaled him to come over.

He smiled as he took off the rest of his clothes and got between her legs. Once again her jaw dropped feeling him squeeze inside her. As well as john's dropping feeling her inner muscles tighten around his dick. He grabbed hold of her ass pushing her closer into his body moving his dick further into her, he buried his head into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his upper back. He started to speed up his pace when he heard her begin to moan.

"Oooo john...that feels so gooood". She loudly. He could feel her french manicured nails piercing into his back, he knew he was gonna have a couple of bruises and scratches tomorrow but that was the least of his concerns. The two could feel the table moving back and forth from the continuous pressure he was applying to her. Finally John heard Monica let out a yelp as he felt her climax, within seconds he once again released himself. After getting back their breaths he pulled away from he and put back on his clothes.

"Let's go to your locker room". She said jumping off the table and fixing up her skirt.

"You want more?". John said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Trust me Mr. Cena, this is far from over". Monica said as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I guess Enrique didn't give you the lovin you deserve huh?". He said as they ran down the hall.

"No, only you can do that".

Monica again locked the door to the locker room and the two parted with their clothes, she watched as he walked over and sat on the couch. He patted his legs directing her to sit on his lap.

"Come over here so I can tap that ass". He said in his deep voice, she laughed as she sat on his lap, her back facing him. Monica let out a soft moan as he pressed hard into her, capturing her hips he steered her back and forth, she clutch his thighs tightly, arching herself and throwing her head back. After a few minutes he began to move her back and forth faster, the size of his cock was to much for her to endure and that fact that he was digging his fingers in and out of her pussy was making her go insane, she began to scream in both agony and intense pleasure as she heard john groaning at the force he was creating.

"Ready for one more round?". He asked as they stopped.

"On one condition". She said in between her heavy breathing. "I want it rough".

"Well we gotta do it in the shower then". He said.

"Why?".

"Because the way I'm gonna give it to you, I bet you'll be screaming bloody murder". He said as he dragged her into the shower area. They went into one of te stalls and monica immediately got down on all fours while john turned on the shower head to drown out her screaming, he knelt down and got behind her. She hollered as she felt him once again shove in her from behind, a first he went at a steady pace until he went faster till he was literally stabbing onto her.

"Scream for me baby". He whispered into her ear.

"Uh..uh..yes..yes!". Monica screamed in ecstacy as his grip on her hips got harder.

"Yeah baby, you like the way I'm fuckin that ass". He said between breathing and moaning.

"Ooooh...yeeesss!". She yelled. Her fingers were peeling the paint off of the tiles as she felt him started to rub her now wet clit, she licked her lips in satisfaction.

"You like the way my fingers feel?". He asked rubbing her clit quicker.

"Oooo...yes". She moaned softly bitting the side of her lip.

"You want it to be my big ass dick huh Monny?". He asked.

"Mmm, hmmm". She said trying to gain power over her moans, but it wasn't working.

"Fuck john!". She screamed so loud it could probably break glass, she was overly close to reaching her burning point as well as he. John bent down over with monica, they held hands as they climax together. As they clasped onto the now wet floor below, Monica's cell that she had brung in begin to ring. She quickly broke out of john's grasp and ran for her phone, she pressed the talk button.

"Hello". She said trying hard to breath, it was Enrique.

"Hey baby, what's wrong , you seem out of breath". He said concerned.

I just got through fucking my boyfriend "I was just running on the treadmill". She lied. "So what's up?".

"Nothing, I just got bored so I though I come and visit you". Monica's eyes widened in shock at what she just heard.

"What". Was all she could say.

"I'm on a plane right now, I should be there by tomorrow afternoon".

"Oh, okay".

"So I'll see you at the airport?".

"Yeah, sure".

"Great, by baby".

"Bye". She said hanging up the phone. "Shit". She turned to john who was just walking up to her.

"What happened?". He asked.

"That was Enrique, he coming over".

"What!".

"He'll be here tomorrow morning".

"Damn, what a great way to end our sex session". He said. "With a phone call from your husband".


	9. Guess the Secrets Out

Chapter 9 Guess the Secrets out

It was a very cold and windy Tuesday afternoon. Monica wore the coat John had loaned her while she waited in front of Gate 77 for Enrique to appear. Honestly she wasn't really excited about him coming to visit her, it was as almost if she lost everything she felt towards him, he didn't mean anything to her anymore, she fell out of love with him. She saw as people began to walk out of the hallway, some were fat with a whole bunch of bags, some very skinny with backpacks. Then Monica saw a man come out of the hall, he was very tan, with short black spiked hair, amazing smile and a sexy figure, almost resembling a more gorgeous Ricky Martin, he looked her way and waved.

"Hey baby". He said walking up to her giving her a passionate kiss, which she didn't return as much.

"Hi Enrique". She said. He grabbed his luggage from the machine nearby and the two began to walk.

"How's my baby been doing?". He asked happily.

_Well I just got back together with my ex-boyfriend and I'm falling out of love with you, how do you think I'm doing_ "Everything's great, I've been making a lot of friends and having an awesome time in the WWE".

"Yeah, I saw your match not to long ago with that asshole John Cena, you were amazing". He complimented her as they walked out of the airport and over to her car. He loaded his things up into the trunk while Monica got in and started the car, Enrique hopped in and they were off.

"So what do you wanna do?". Monica asked making sure to keep her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Well I was thinking of going to sleep, it was a long flight here and I really wanna get some rest". He said letting out a yawn.

_Perfect _"Oh, ok, I'll just go around town for a while". She said.

"Alright". He said as she parked in front of the hotel. Enrique got out and went to the back and got his bags, she gave him the number to the hotel room and the card and he left to get some shut eye. As she saw Enrique walk through the doors of the hotel she waited a few minutes, then she saw John run out of the building and get into the car, she quickly sped off.

"So what's happening with your husband?". John asked.

"Right about now he's going to sleep, so we have the whole day to ourselves". She said happily.

"Good, you know that Enrique motherfucker gave me a mean look when I passed him in the hall a few minutes ago".

"He's probably upset about the match and the fact that he doesn't like you because you're my ex-boyfriend".

"Well I don't like the nigga either, he rubs me the wrong way, he has this bad vibe about him".

_You don't know how true that is_ "Let's change the subject, why don't we go get something to eat, I'm hungry".

"Sounds good, I like my woman thick". He said as he slapped her thigh.

"Stop that". She said with a smile as they parked in front of a Chinese food place. She killed the car and they got out and walked in the restaurant hand in hand. After waiting in line for a few minutes they ordered their food and found a place to sit.

"Can I ask you something?". John said as he took a bite of his garlic chicken.

"Sure".

"How do you feel about Enrique.. you know...now that we're back together".

"To be truthful...I think that I'm falling out of love with him. I don't even have my ring on". She said holding up her bare hand. "I'm surprised he didn't notice, but back to the question, I don't feel anything for him anymore, everything that I had towards him is gone".

"But your still married to him".

"I'm shocked you actually said that, the guys told me you hated when they said that".

"I know, but anyway, what position doesn't that put us in?".

"What do you mean?".

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend again, or still ex's".

"Well technically we didn't break-up, but still I don't know, I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I wouldn't ming that".

"Me neither". He said with a smile as he leaned over the table and kissed her. As he pulled away the two her snickering, from not to far away, they ignored it, that is until someone shouted.

"Monica..John". They turned around to be looking at Stacey, Randy, Trish and Jericho, the twogiggled as they turned back around, knowing they were caught.

"Guess the secrets out". John said with a smile as their friends walked inside and up to them.

"What are you two doing hear?". Trish asked.

"Just having a friendly conversation while eating". Monica said.

"Friendly my ass, we saw you two kissing". Stacey said.

"Ok, we're back together". John said.

"You are". Randy said surprised. Monica and John nodded.

"I thought you were married". Jericho said.

"I know, but I love John, it just took me a while to realize it". She said as they kissed again. The guys awed.

"Well I for one am glad you two got back together, I don't even like your husband". Stacey said.

"But you haven't even seen him, matter of fact you didn't even know she was married until now". Randy said.

"I know, but Monica and John made such a cute couple".

"You didn't even know they used to be together". Trish said.

"Will you guys shut up, I'm just being happy for them". The guys nodded as they said their congrats.

"So john tells me that Enrique's back". Jericho said.

"Just had to ruin the moment huh Chris". John said annoyed.

"Yes..unfortunately he is". Monica said.

"So how are you guys gonna be together, without being together".

"We thought about that last night after our "session"". John said as he winked at Monica making her laugh a little. "We know how to get passed him".

"Well I hope it goes well for the two of you". Randy said. Stacey, Trish and Chris agreed.

"Thanks guys". Monica said. "Why don't we head to the arena to get a little work-out time".

Everybody nodded as the left.


	10. I Really Don't Like You

Chapter 10 I Really don't Like You

John was sitting in the Cafeteria area reading over Kane's book. He was all alone, he didn't hear the door open and the footsteps coming his way. He did hear the chair scooted and somebody sit down, he looked up from his book to be looking into the dark brown eyes of Enrique. John slammed his book closed as he set it aside and folded his hands down in front of him.

"John". Enrique said as he folded his hands in front of him as well.

"Enrique". John said trying his best to stay calm.

"How have things been going for you?".

_I'm WWE Champion, I have a cd out, a movie coming soon and I'm back together with your wife_ "Fine, you?".

"I'm doing ok, livin".

"Cut the shit, why are you here".

"Just to give you a brief warning".

"Warning?". John said. "What kind of warning".

"If your thinking about getting Monica back, forget it, she has me, she doesn't want you".

_You'd be surprised_ "Oh really".

"Really, she's married to me not you, you missed you chance, I suggest you get over it".

"What are you talking about?".

"Don't play me, personally I didn't like you when I found out you were her ex-boyfriend, right from the jump, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you".

_Which probably wouldn't be that far_ "I don't trust you either, I didn't like you when I first heard about you".

"Well at least we agree on something". Enrique said scooting closer to the table. "Anyway, I just don't want you around her".

"You can't make me do that".

"Really, because I wouldn't have a problem kicking your ass to make you stay away from her".

"Look, I don't know how it is where you live, but here, your on my turf, I can beat your ass just as easy as breaking a toothpick in half".

"I would like to see you try".

"I would be happy to show you sometime".

"Why not now?".

"Don't wanna get blood on my bosses floor". He said with a smirk.

"Just to let you know". Enrique said."I don't like you".

"I don't like you either". John said. "Just to let "you" know".

"Well your gonna be seeing a lot of me around here, so I would get used to not being around Monica for a while".

_I seriously doubt that_ "Whatever". John said as Enrique stood up from his seat.

"Oh, by the way, me and my wife will be going out to eat tonight, we would love for you to come". Enrique said as he turned his back to him, he let out a laugh. "Maybe you can bring one of your ho's as a date, I know thugs usually do that sort of thing". John gave him a disgusted look as he watched him leave the room.

"I really don't like you". John whispered to himself between his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**I don't know about you guys but I smell trouble, I can't wait to see how this story is gonna go. Please Read and Review**


	11. Cafe' de Enrique

Chapter 11 Café de Enrique

Just so you know Enrique is pronounced (en-reek-kay)

* * *

It was an unusual warm evening at the hotel. Monica was in her hotel room with Enrique putting the finishing touches on her outfit. As she finished putting on her cherry perfume, he came from the bathroom.

"You look gorgeous honey". He said kissing her on the cheek. She gave him a slight smile as she combed through her hair a bit.

"You don't look bad yourself". She said grabbing her purse. "So where are we going exactly?".

"It's a surprised, I told you that". He said as they left the room. As they walked down to the lobby Monica instantly saw John sitting on the couch with Trish, she thought he looked so handsome, then again he would always dress up for her. He was wearing a button down blue shirt, black dress pants and shoes, his hair was perfectly cut and combed.

"Out of all the girls, why did you have to pick me". Trish whispered as she fixed the white gown she was wearing.

"Because I've known you longer and you owe me for when I had to dress up in one of your dresses".

"Randy cancelled, you were the only guy left".

"Will you just shut up".

"You shut up". Trish said punching him in the arm, then she turned to the stairs where Monica and Enrique were walking towards them. "Oh look, their here". John turned to the direction to where she was looking at and his eyes immediately landed on Monica's. She looked stunning wearing a red low cut halter top with ruffle trimmings and handkerchief low rise skirt, her hair bounced off her shoulders and her make up was done to perfection, john couldn't speak as the two walked up to them.

"Hey guys, you look nice tonight". Monica said.

"Thanks you guys look nice too". Trish said turning to john who was still looking at Monica. She punched him in the arm again to get his attention.

"Sa...sam..same here". He stuttered as he looked her up and down. Enrique took notice of it.

"Well why don't we all head out then". Enrique said guiding her away from john. "Stay away from her". He whispered to john as he passed him.

"Hello, your supposed to be my date". Trish said grabbing his hand as they followed.

"Wow, this is beautiful". Trish said looking up at the dance club/restaurant Limelight.

"Yeah, my man told me this is the hottest spot in town". Enrique said as the four walked inside, after shoving through the crowd of people on the dance floor, they found a table and ordered some food. Trish sat next to John while across from them Enrique sat with Monica. After talking for a while John heard JC Chasez "Blowin me up (with her love) started to play, he decided to have some fun and piss Enrique off and at the same time get close to Monica.

"Hey Monny, you wanna dance?". He asked.

"Sure, is that ok baby". She said turning to Enrique.

"Um..I...yeah, I guess so". He said. She grabbed john hand as she took him to the floor.

"Finally, I didn't know how long I was gonna be able to stand not being able to touch you". John said as they started dancing.

"Well we're together now". She said. She turned her back to him as she began grinding against his lap, while he held her hips.

**Saw you 'round the other day,  
Shorty she was all the way  
Looked like you were feeling me  
So I had to come and see  
Girl he wasn't tryin' to hate  
But she had to demonstrate  
That she was the queen to be  
But she couldn't fight the chemistry  
and I say...  
I I I I can't lose you, no  
I I I, nooooo **

**She was disco lights on a Friday night  
She moves across the floor  
Suga'  
She was o so tight like dynamite  
Blowin' me up with her love  
She was on the phone with me  
All night long  
I just can't get enough  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
Blowin' me up with her love  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**

"Is he looking at us?". Monica asked. John turned around to see him staring dead at them, he laughed as he turned back around.

"Like a predator looking at his prey". The two shared a laugh.

Enrique was looking at them alright. He hated what he was seeing, Monica's ex-boyfriend grinding against her and the worst part is she didn't even tell him to stop, is as almost if she enjoyed it.

"No, she's mine, she's in love with me". Enrique said blocking all the negative thoughts out of his mind.

**Girl its just the sexy way  
You back yourself into me  
You're more then just a pretty face  
You're better then a fantasy  
Come on baby  
Don't ignore me  
I know what you're feeling for me  
You can't fight it  
Cause you want me  
Don't you miss this or you'll be sorry  
So tell me what it's gonna take  
You've got me all bent out of shape  
Thinking bout you all day  
And how you gonna make me wait  
and I say..  
I I I I can't lose you  
I I I, Whoaaaa **

**  
**"You know, I'm kinda getting an appetite right now". John said.

"Oh really, for what?".

"You".

"Really?". She said looking up at him. "That's weird because I'm kinda getting an appetite for you too".

"Well I'll tell you what, when Enrique goes and gets our food, why don't we fill each others appetite in the bathroom". He said.

"Your on, but it's gotta be quick ok".

"No problem, now, I know this is not how you dance with me. So I want you to really grind that ass onto me". He said grabbing hold of her hips.

"What about Enriq?".

"Fuck him, you dancin with me, now grind girl or else".

"Or else what?".

"I'll make you".

"Do it then". She said playfully. He laughed as he grabbed her hips tighter and pulled her into him, she could feel his dick becoming hard and it was starting to make her wet between he legs. She began to push harder onto him moving her hips in circular motion, she could hear him groaning in her ear.

"That's it baby". He groaned. "Right there".

"You like how that feels". She whispered. He nodded. "Well you gonna have to feel it later because here he comes". The two turned to see Enrique walking up to them with a fake smile on his faced.

"They said our foods about ready". He said.

"Good". Monica said as she took Enrique's handed as he took her back to their seats, he gave john a nasty look as he followed, john just smiled. As they sat down trish tugged on john's sleeve pulling his ear to her mouth.

"I don't appreciate you trying to fuck Monica on the dance floor while I'm just a few feet away". She whispered.

"Relax". He said sitting next to her.

"Look you guys, it's gonna take about 7 minutes till they have the food ready so I'm gonna go over and waited for them, I'll be back". Enrique said as he walked through the crowd. Monica and john gave each other a devilish smile as they stood up from their seats.

"Trish cover for us". John said.

"Uh, where are you two going?".

"To the bathroom".

"We'll be back in about 5 minutes". Monica said.

"If he comes sooner than that, cover". John said as he grabbed her handed and dragged her away.

"But". It was to late, they had disappeared.

After seconds of pushing through the dancers they reached the hallway of bathrooms. They went through one and locked the door. John took off his shirt while she began to kiss him, licking his tongue with hers, he reached down under her skirt and pulled down her panties and tossed them with his shirt. He took her ring off and put it by the sink.

"Get against the wall". He ordered. She walked over and leaned on the wall as john fiddled with his belt, once he got it undone he walked up to her and pushed down his pants and boxers, he lifted her up and penetrated into her. Immediately he quickened his pace making her moan louder and louder.

"Uh...joooohn". She moaned.

"Shhhh baby, you don't want people to hear us, you gotta be quiet".

"I...I...I caaann't". She moaned biting her lip.

"Then how about I occupy your mouth for you". He whispered as he kissed her once again letting their tongues fill up each others mouths.

* * *

"Hey Trish". Enrique said as he walked up to the table with a tray of foods. 

"Um, hey Enrique, wow this food looks delicious". Trish said nervously.

"Where's Monica and John?". He asked as he sat down across from her.

_Wouldn't you love to know_ "Well Monica went to the bathroom to freshen up and john went over to the bar to get a drink".

"But I bought everybody drinks". He said setting them down on the table.

"Oh, he was in the mood for something sweet". She said putting on a nervous fake smile. _Literally_

* * *

Meanwhile back in the bathroom john had monica bent of the sink while he banged into her from behind, she tried her best to hold in her moans but it wasn't working. 

"Uuuuh...ooooohhhh...john". Her hair was covering her whole face as she bent down lower feeling two of his fingers slide into her, she felt his hands move in and out of her violently. "Deeper john".

"You want it harder Monny?". He said trying to control his own moans.

"Yes!". She yelled as she felt him pierce farther onto her, she felt like she was being ripped in half and she loved it.

"You like that baby".

"Mmmmm".

"Cum for me monny". He groaned as he dug into her with his fingers faster as he continued giving hard blows into her ass making her moan even louder. She felt like she was gonna explode, she grabbed harder onto the sink till her hands were beginning to turn red, her body shook as she finally came. Seconds later she her john let out a loud groan as he came as well, they collapsed onto the sink, trying their best to breath again.

* * *

"It sure is taking Monica a long time to freshen up". Enrique said as he looked at his watch. 

"Oh well she just wanted to look really nice for you". Trish said with a smile.

"Really, well she looked nice already". He said confused.

"Well you know some people they want to look perfect and you know perfection takes time". She said laughing a little. _A lot of time_

* * *

Back in the bathroom John was buttoning up his shirt while Monica was fixing back up her skirt. 

"Well I think you filled my appetite". She said making him laugh.

"Same here". He said as they kissed.

"You go out first, I gotta fix my hair". She said turning to face the mirror, john nodded as he walked out. "Damn he's good". She said as she combed through her hair.

John walked back to the table to see Enrique eating his food and Trish fiddling with hers. He sat down next to her and began eating.

"So how was your drink?". He asked. John gave him a puzzled look.

"I told him you went to the bar for a drink". Trish whispered into his ear.

"Oh the drink, it was good". He said. _Real good_. Not to long later Monica came out and sat down with Enrique giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey boo". She said as she began to eat.

"What took you so long". He said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Oh I was talking to one of my friends". She said.

"I thought you were in the bathroom freshening up".

"..oh..um..I talked to her after I freshened up". She said stealing a glance at john.

"Oh ok, must have been a special friend of yours". He said as he began to eat.

"You have no idea". Monica thought to herself. She looked at john who winked at her, she smiled as they finished their date.

**Quick update I know, but I just couldn't wait to see what happened**


	12. Totally Unforgiven

Chapter 12 Totally Unforgiven

It was time, time for unforgiven. The night was young for many surprises to happened throughout the night. Monica was standing outside of John's locker room, she would be wishing him luck on his championship match with Kurt Angle.

"Finally". She said as she saw john walk out, he looked somewhat nervous. "What's wrong".

"Just feeling the nerves that's all". He said as they began to walk.

"About what...Kurt?". John nodded in response. "John there's no need to be nervous, you've battled Kurt before, remember No Way Out. What makes this match any different?".

"I don't know". He said as he stopped, he leaned against the wall that was nearby. Monica let out a sigh and walked up to him.

"John, I have faith in you and so do your fans. I know you can beat Angle, I know cause I saw you do it before, there's no reason that you can't kick his ass again, now stop moping around acting all defeated". She said slapping him in his arm, she saw him put on a smile. "Now that's what I wanna see". He stood up to monica and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad I have you with me".

"Same goes for me". She said as they kissed. "Now come on, your match is gonna start". She grabbed his hand as they continued their walk down to the gorilla. A few minutes later john was standing in front of the curtain awaiting for his cue.

"You ready john?". Monica asked, she was sitting on a nearby table.

"Yep, I'm ready to kick some ass". He said cracking his knuckles.

"That's what I like to hear". She said with a smile.

"Will you be hear when I get back?". He asked turning to her.

"Maybe. If Enrique doesn't show up". She said. Then the two heard his music began to play. "Your on". John smiled one last time at her before taking a breath and making his way out to the ring. Monica smiled at the t.v. as she saw john roll in the ring and hold up his WWE Championship.

25 minutes later

"Come on ref!". Monica shouted angrily at the t.v. as she saw Kurt kick out by barely a second. It had been around 20 minutes and john had the edge throughout the match, he rarely got any hits in, she knew it was just a matter of time before john would pick him up for the f-u, that is until all of the sudden the whole arena got dark, she couldn't even see what was happening in the ring. Seconds later the lights flickered back on to show cena laying in the middle of the ring with blood already starting to leak from his head and kurt was looking around wondering what had happened. Just at that second Monica's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Hello". She said frustrated at what just happened in the ring. It was Enrique.

"Hey baby". To monica enrique seemed somewhat outta breath, but she didn't pay that any mind. "I'm here meet me in the parking lot". She heard as he hung up, she looked at the screen where kurt was repeatedly punching cena, she let out an angry grunt as she left to the parking lot area.

"Enrique!". Monica screamed, her voice echoing through the lot. She had just walked inside and was really anxious to get back to john's match. "Enrique where are you?". suddenly she heard a noise, some kind of rustling, then she saw enrique run up to her, he seemed more out of breath then on the phone.

"Come on...let's go". He said, extending his hands out for her to take it. "Come on".

"What's that on your hands?". She asked nervously referring to the streaks of blood on his knuckles.

"Don't worry about that now let's go". He said grabbing her hands and dragging her away for the arena.

"But john's match".

"Fuck john, we have to go". He said. Monica wondered why he would be in a rush to leave, it's not like he had any plans. Then something hit her, why hadn't she figured it out before, the blood on his hands, the fact that he was outta breath and that john had gotten attacked.

"You attacked john?". She asked as they reached her car. She saw him put on a smirk. "Why!".

"I have every right to, he's been trying to get close to you every since I got here, I could only imagine what he'll do once I'm gone, I'm not gonna let that happen, he thought he could whoop my ass, I just sent that little son of a bitch a message, don't fuck with Enrique adeo- datus Galeno". He said furiously getting into the driver's seat.

"Enrique I-".

"Get in". He said. Monica looked back at the arena and then at her husband, she could see the anger in his eyes and it made her sick, she couldn't believe he would stoop that low. She lowered her head as she got into the car and he drove off.

Meanwhile back in the ring, john was doing terrible, he hadn't got a hit in yet and he was completely out of it because of his loss of blood. After kurt ducked from one of his clotheslines he felt himself being lifted up into the air and slammed down to the match, he had just gotten hit with an angle slam. He didn't have any strength left in him, it was like a part of him a instantly disappeared, he felt kurt lay on top of him, his vision went totally black, the last thing he heard was the bell sound ending the match.

The clock was just going into 12:00, Monica was laying wide awake next to enrique who was fast asleep. She turned over to make sure he was still sleep..he was. She moved he had away that had been rested on her ass, as slowly slid out of the bed. She walked over to the night stand and searched through the pile of things that had been laid on top of it, after a minute or two she finally found what she was looking for, john's room card that he had given her the night before enrique came. She turned to her husband in disgust and pulled off her ring and set it on the night stand, she looked at Enrique one last time before leaving and heading next door to john's room.

John was sitting on the couch staring at the t.v., he wasn't really interested in whatever was on. He held an ice pack on the back of his neck, he had been sitting there every since he got back from Unforgiven, all he could think about was the fact that Kurt Angle had beat him and taken away his WWE Championship, he knew if he hadn't gotten attacked during the match he probably would still have it around his waist. The worst part of it all was that Monica wasn't even there, he looked around everywhere for her before he found out that she had left during the match with Enrique. Suddenly he heard the door click behind him and open, he didn't bother to see who it was because he already knew, he hadn't given anybody else his room card but Monica. He heard the door close and footsteps began to walk towards him slowly.

"Hi john". She said. The sound of her soft voice was more than enough to calm him down. She sat on the couch next to him, he didn't bother to move.

"Hey". Was all he could say. Monica noticed when she came into the room that his championship was nowhere in sight, she knew why.

"John, I'm so sorry about your match and what happened to you".

"I know it was him". He said as he removed the ice pack from his neck.

"How did you know?".

"Even though it was dark I could still see the fucker's face". He said angrily as if the whole thing was her fault.

"Please don't be mad at me".

"How could you leave with him".

"What was I supposed to do, tell him I couldn't leave because my boyfriend is in trouble". He kept silent. "You don't know how much I just wanted to tell him no and run back to that arena".

"Why are you here?". He asked changing the subject as he turned off the t.v.

"To be with you, I knew you were upset and I wanted to keep you company, you know I hate it when your upset".

"I know". He said letting out a sigh. "I'm just so pissed at everything. First I get attacked, then I lose my belt, then afterwards I find out you left with him, it just made me feel, I don't know". Monica could see the tears beginning to roll from his eyes and it made her feel like shit that she would leave him like that.

"Oh please baby don't cry". She said sadly as she pulled him in for a hug, he held her tightly as he buried his face into her chest letting all his emotions come out. Monica rested her head on his and combed through his short brown hair, she caressed his cheek with her other hand feeling him start to clam down a little.

"I guess I just felt like you didn't love me anymore". He mumbled between his sobs. He pulled away and looked up at her, they leaned into each other for a passionate kiss. As they pulled away they cuddled up and laid on the couch together.

"Don't you ever say that John, I love you so much, noone can replace you, not even Enrique can". She said.

"I know, I love you Monica". He said as he began to cry again.

"I love you too John". She said as she held him tighter. After a few minutes the two fell asleep in each others arms.


	13. The Anniversary

**To Demon Spawn, after the next chapter, I will get to the real action.**

Chapter 13 The Anniversary

Monica was extremely happy today, happy then she thought she'd ever be, why, because Enrique was gone, gone back to Europe. Best part was, John was planning a surprise for her that night so she couldn't wait, she spent all day with her friend Melanie, preparing for the big night, at least that's what John said it was, she had no clue he was actually planning their anniversary, and something else.

"So what exactly are we looking for?". Mel asked. They were inside one of the many malls in Wichita Falls.

"Well John is making a big deal outta this, so I guess something special". Monica responded as she went through a rack of clothes.

"Do you want it to be revealing?".

"Of course". Monica said. "I just wish I knew why he was doing this so I could pick out the right outfit".

"I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine". Mel reassured. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a drop dead gorgeous dress hanging on one of the other racks. "Ooooh Mooonicaaaa".

It was finally nighttime. Monica was nervously pacing back and forth trying to think of what he had planned, she had tried asking him, but as usual he wanted it to be a surprise. After waiting for what seemed like hours she heard a knock on the door, even though in heels she raced to the door and opened it seeing john in a dashing black suit.

"Ready?". He asked, she nodded hooking her arm around his as they left.

Walking out of the hotel Monica was shocked to see a white hummer limo parked out in front. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming at the sight.

"I knew you'd like it". He said as he walked over and opened the door for her, she got in as well as he and the driver drove off.

"What is all this for?". She asked again.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise". He said with a devilish smile.

"Please". She begged.

"It's not my fault you couldn't remember what tonight is". He said. She pouted her lips in defeat as she slapped the side of his arm, slumping over in her seat. "Come sit on my lap". She followed orders as she slid on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. "You look really pretty tonight Monica".

She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a tan evening dress, a halter draped neck, high side slit and closure to keep everything together. Her hair was straightened with curls at the end.

"Thank you". She answered. "You look nice as well". A half an hour later the limo pulled up to an empty restaurant. As john let her out she stared at the building awkwardly before john guided her inside.

"Where is everyone?".

"I rented out the whole restaurant for us". He said as they walked.

"This must be a very important occasion for you to go through all this trouble". She said. John led her down a dark hallway stopping in front of a lonely door.

"Are you ready?". He asked, she nodded excitedly. He slowly opened the door, there was a huge circular table with a long couch surrounding it, on top of the table were different kinds of fancy foods along with dessert and crystal (A/N: The wine). There were candles lit everywhere and a red light made the room visible, but what instantly caught Monica's eye was the banner above everything, it read: Happy Anniversary.

With a smile on her face she giggled happily at the sight, then she turned to john who seemed like he was waiting to see her reaction. "Come here you". She said pulling him into a hug, he embraced it burying his head into her hair, she did the same burying her head into his chest. "I can't believe you remembered".

"How could I forget this day, it's so important to me". He said pulling away from her. He took her over to the couch and they made their selves comfortable before they began to eat.

"Remember how we first got together?". He asked making Monica laugh at the memory.

"Valentine's Day...5th grade". She said, the two thought back to that day.

_Flashback_

_It was Valentine's Day at Mira Vista Elementary school. Mrs. Santi's class were having a special Valentine's Day party._

"_Ok class, it's time to hand out our Valentine's Day cards". Mrs. Santi said happily clapping her hands together signaling for it to commence._

"_Valentine's Day is so boring". Marc Predka who his friends called Trademarc said annoyingly looking at the people exchanging cards._

"_I know, who wants to hear about love and mushy stuff, I can't wait till tomorrow when everything's over, the only good thing about this holiday is the candy". Matt (one of John Cena's brothers) said stuffing a few chocolate kisses into his mouth. "Right John".__But he wasn't listening, he was to busy staring at what he thought was the prettiest girl in the room Monica Richards. She was talking to her friend Jamie while exchanging cards to each other, Monica was wearing a red satin knee-length dress with black heels, her hair was back in a tight high ponytail with curls at the end. He thought she looked beautiful, then again he always did, he'd been having a crush on her for about 7 months._

"_Hey john". Matt said louder startling the dazed young boy._

"_Huh..yeah". John answered._

"_What are you staring at?". His brother asked._

"_I'll telling you what he's staring at...Monica". John's cousin trademarc said with a grin._

"_Dang john, you've had a crush on her for what like 5 moths"._

"_7". John corrected his older brother._

"_Why don't you go over and talk to her?"._

"_I don't know what I'll say". He said._

"_Just go over, you'll know". Trademarc said pushing him forward and slowly john made his trip to her, he was just a feet or two away from her until the class bully Ronny got in his way._

"_Move out of my way Ronny". John said bravely, even though everybody knew he was scared of the fat giant._

"_Make me". He said walking up to him. Then before he knew what hit him, Ronny had threw the drink he had been holding at john, splattering it all over his new white collard shirt. _

_Everybody turned to the two and immediately started laughing, Monica's friend was laughing to, but not her. John ran out of the room and down the hall, he slumped down to the ground, his back against the wall. He slipped off his shirt showing off his white tank top. As he tried to squeeze the red soda out of his shirt he saw a pair of black heels standing beside him, he looked up to be looking into the dark brown eyes of Monica. _

"_Hi John". She said in a soft voice._

"_Hi Monica". He said a little embarrassed. She squatted down and sat next to him putting her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around him._

"_You look nice today". She complimented. John looked down at his clothes, white sneakers, shorts and what was his white shirt, his hair was somewhat spiked up._

"_Thanks, you too". He complimented back._

"_Sorry about what happened, if it makes you feel any better your cousin and your brother are beating up Ronny right now"._

"_Good"._

"_I don't like ronny either, he's bullied me sometimes too, he like calls me names and pushes me"._

"_He does"._

"_Yeah, but after I told, he left me alone, maybe you should do that"._

"_No, I can handle him by myself, I'm not gonna tell and look like a punk, one day he's gonna get it"._

"_I see your mad right now so I'll leave you alone". She said. He kept quiet. "Well, happy Valentine's Day John Cena". She turned his head to face her surprising him with a kiss and it wasn't a peck, she had kissed him like they do in those movies, sucking on his top lip. "Bye". She rose to her feet and walked away._

"_Bye". John managed to say still shocked at what happened._

_End Flashback_

After they finished their food, wine and dessert John turned to Monica.

"Um,Monica, you know how much I love you right?". He asked.

"Yes".

"And you sure that you don't love enrique anymore?".

"Positive". She said. "I love you".

"Well, I was gonna do this before you left for Europe". He said reaching into his pocket, his hand came back out holding a pink velvet little box, he opened it showing a mind blowing blue diamond ring. 'Will you marry me?". monica couldn't even speak, she was hoping this day would come, she was blown away this was officially the best anniversary ever.

"I-I". She struggled to try and find an answer.

"Monica I know your married, but Enrique could never be me, I don't wanna lose you anymore, please".

"Yes!...yes of course I will". She said happily, he smiled as he sild the ring on her finger. She pulled him in for a very passionate kiss.

"So what do you have for me?". John asked, an evil grin appearing.

"Well let's go back to the hotel and I'll show you". Monica answered. And with that they left the lonely restaurant for a night of bliss.


	14. I want a Divorce

Chapter 14 I want a Divorce

The next morning John's eyes fluttered opened, they soon squinted seeing the sun in his sight. He turned over to wear Monica should have been laying, instead he saw a note. Looking at it awkwardly he grabbed it, opening it up to read it.

_Dear John,_

_Sorry I had to leave so soon, but the first plane to Europe would be here by 6am. Don't worry, I just had to go to tell Enrique I want a divorce, I'll be back._

_Love, Monica_

John smiled at the letter before closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Meanwhile in another part of the world Monica had just gotten dropped off at Enrique's house. She was scared to go in, but she knew if she wanted to marry John this would have to be the first step. She walked up the porch and knocked on the door. After a few noise that sounded like rustling, the door opened showing Enrique in a black t-shirt and pants, he smiled seeing the sight of Monica.

"Hey honey, I didn't think you'd be coming". He said as he moved out of the way for her to come in. She entered the house looking around it before turning to her soon to be ex-husband. "What's wrong?".

"Baby, I have something to tell you". She said not really knowing how she was gonna put this into words.

"Tell me what?".

"I-I-I want a divorce". She finally said, Enrique looked at her frozen.

"What". He said walking up to her.

"I'm sorry Enrique, but I don't love you, I love John and last night he proposed to me". She monica showing him her hand which had the blue ring on it. "And I accepted". She was happy the she was able to say it all to him, but the celebration was short lived as she saw his mood change to anger, his balled his fist up making his vines become visible.

"You what?". He asked between his teeth as he began to slowly walk towards her, Monica nervously started to move back.

"Enrique I-". The strong sting across her face stopped her from saying anything else, he had slapped her.

"You bitch!". He shouted. "How could you fuckin do this to me!". His temper was scaring the hell out of her, even though she had seen it before. She quickly started running towards the kitchen, she was going to go through the back door, but enrique was to fast.

"Where you think you going?". He said punching her in the stomach bringing her to her knees, as she gasped for breath he walked up to her. "Your not going anywhere". He said punching her in the face making her fall to the floor, her lip was beginning to bleed. She crawled into a nearby hallway still trying to gain her breath back.

"Please". She mumbled. Hearing that he grabbed a handful of her hair.

"I don't think so". He whispered, he was about to pull her up until she elbowed him in his gut immediately letting go of her. She rose to her feet and started running, looking everywhere for any kind of exit, but enrique recovered fast and grabbed her before she went in the next room. She spun her around again punching her in the face.

"So you wanna play games now huh?". He said grabbing hold of her legs.

"ENRIQUE STOP!". She screamed struggling to escape his grip.

"Bet you wasn't sayin that when you were fuckin john all those nights". He said now beginning to pulling her by her arms. "I bet you were fuckin him when we went on that date, that's why you both weren't there, huh Monica?". She kept silent. "Ah-ha so you were".

He pulled her by her arms dragging her down the hall and up to the stairway, she squirmed for dear life finding a way to break free, but every time she squirmed his grip got tighter. As she looked around as she saw her self going by doors, then suddenly into a room. He threw her to the floor as he locked the door.

"Guess I have to teach you your lesson again huh you stupid slut". He said as he viciously pulled of his t-shirt.

"Leave me alone". She said starting to cry.

"Cry all you want bitch, you asked for it". He got on top of her ripping off her tank top.

"Get off of me!". She yelled punching him in the face, he doubled over allowing her to try and run, but once again he was to quick, as she rose up to try and run he grabbed her legs making her fall down with a loud thud. She felt his hands go under her jean skirt and rip off her panties, then she felt him push inside her making her scream in pain, he put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming any more.

"Not again". She thought to herself before everything turned black, in seconds she passed out.

Back at the arena John was preparing for his eight-man tag team match. He was a little suspicious as to why Monica hadn't called yet, for all purposes she should have been there. He pulled out his cell to call her, but there was no answer, he tried again and still no answer. It wasn't like Monica not to pick up her phone.

"Monica where are you?". John asked himself as he left to get his tag-team partners.

Back in Europe Monica was laying motionless on the floor as enrique buttoned up his pants, smiling at his work. Then he thought of something else that he could do, he bent down and picked monica up bridal style before unlocking the door and heading out to his car.

"Let's see how you do without your fiancé Cena". Enrique said. He opened the truck and tossed Monica inside, he looked around beside her and found some tape and rope from when he went fishing over the summer. He tied up her legs and her arms behind her back, he duck taped her mouth shut before closing the trunk, he got in the car searching around for his keys, once he found them under the seat he drove away.

**Know you didn't see that one comin'. It was my friends idea to do this, he said I couldn't have Enrique be a fucker and just leave it at that, plus it made the story a little longer.**


	15. The Fight

Chapter 15 The Fight

2 hours had pasted and John was siting in his hotel room, staring at the phone in his hands. He had called Monica about 32 times and she hadn't picked up once, now he was getting nervous.

"I'm callin' her one more time and that's it". John said to himself as he dialed her number again. He heard a couple of rings until finally there was an answer.

"Hello". Came a low, raspy voice.

"Monica?". He asked.

"Hey John". Enrique said smiling on the other line.

"Enrique". John said surprised. _Why would he have her phone?_ John then thought for a second. "Where's Monica?".

"Oh, um, she's right here". He said. "Say hi monica". John began to hear mumbling screams in the background.

"What have you done to her!". John yelled, anger taking over his body by the second.

"Hey, temper man, if you don't calm yo ass down somethin else might happen to ya sweet fiancé".

"What did you do to her".

"Oh she's with me safe and sound in the basement waiting for her prince charming to come rescue her". He said with a laugh. "You know, it's funny. One minute your falling for a beautiful girl, your getting married, and the next you find out she's been sleeping with her ex-boyfriend and she's slowly falling outta love with you, then the next her husband turns into a psycho and kidnaps her". He heard him laughing on the other end.

"Your messin wit the wrong man". John said keeping his calm.

"Oh really, am I now. Well you messed wit the wrong man when you fucked my wife! I sent you a message at Unforgiven, obviously you didn't learn it, looks like I'm gonna have to send it to you again through Monica". He then heard a slap and monica let out a yelp.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!". He screamed into the phone. He could her enrique laughing again.

"Talk to ya later john". He heard the dial tone signaling enrique had ended the call. John threw the phone across the room, roughly combing both of hands through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening, he fiancé had been kidnap. He knew he had to go after her, if he didn't there's no telling what that physco could be doing to her, he knew he had to leave and he had to leave now. The Next Day

Monica's POV

I woke up the next morning to find the tape had been removed from my mouth, but unfortunately not the handcuffs that were around my wrist and ankles. I looked at my surrounds, no more than a washing and drying machine and cooler and the stair case rested at the bottom of this pit. My stomach had been hurting so much after Enrique punched me and in between my legs was worse, I could see dry lines of blood on my inner thighs and I could feel some around my lips, my vision in my left eye was blurry so I figured my eye must be swollen. Just as I was sitting up I heard the door open above me, it was enrique.

"How's my precious princess doing this morning?". I heard him asked in a sweet tone, I immediately became disgusted and scooted myself around so that my back was facing him.

"Oh come on baby don't be like that". I heard his voice coming closer to me until I felt him standing right behind me.

"Just leave me alone". I whispered to myself.

"You know my friend called today, he said ya boy was posed to be coming to get you". He said.

"Really". I said.

"To bad he doesn't know where you are". Enrique said beginning to laugh. "You want something to eat honey?".

"Yes".

"Tough luck bitch, that's the price you pay for cheatin on me". He said angrily slapping me across the face. I watched as he walked up the stairs and disappeared, that's when the tears began to fall again.

"John, hurry". I said to myself as I rested back down on the floor.

Meanwhile

John had just parked right in front of Enrique's house. Thanks to one of Monica's friends he found it easily. After opening the door and walking inside the small house he could see a lot of stuff trashed and thrown around the room, as he walked into the kitchen he saw blood stains and what not.

"Monica!". He called, there was dead silence. He ran upstairs and began to look threw all the doors, finally barging into the bedroom. Walking in he saw parts of her tank top and her underwear laying just a few feet away from the bed and even more blood surrounding it. He sighed deeply sitting down on the floor, he tried to hold in the tears, but it wasn't working, then he heard the phone ring. He hesitated before getting up and answering it.

"Hello". He said.

"I knew you'd be there". Enrique said to john's surprise.

"You son of a bitch, you raped monica didn't you!". He yelled.

"I did what I had to do, she had to learn her lesson, it's not like I haven't did it before". He said.

"When I find you I'm gonna kick yo ass".

"Good luck, but sadly you'll never find me, so I would just give up and leave it's not worth you getting killed over".

"Who said I was getting killed?".

"Oh your right, it's not worth Monica getting killed". Enrique said before he hung up. John quickly slammed the phone down on the receiver, he was about to rush out until he noticed something on the phone. It was the address that the call had came from, along with of course the number, turns out Enrique had caller I.D.

"Dumbass". John said laughing afterwards. He rushed out of the house without a second thought and jumped in his car. He was about to leave when he noticed a familiar face standing not to far away waving in his direction.

"Hey john". The man said running up to his car.

"What are you doing here Randy?". John asked confused.

"I heard about what happened to Monica". He said.

"How did you know?".

"My hotel room is only next door to you, I heard you conversation through the walls, you were practically screaming. I went over to see what was up and you had already left, I talked to Vince and he said you asked for some time off, so he told me where you went and I followed you".

"Why are you here?".

"I wanna help. Listen john, I know how much you love Monica and I would hate to see anything happened to her, so I'm coming with you". He said, john put on a smile.

"Thanks man". He said as they shook hands, randy hurried over to the other side of the car and got in. "Time ta kick some ass".

Back at Enrique's beach house. Monica was struggling to get the handcuffs free from her wrist, but no luck, thanks to him grabbing her, her wrists were to swollen. Tears forced their way through her eyes again, she hoped John would find her soon, she didn't know how much longer before Enrique would do something worse to her. Suddenly the door opened from above, she looked up to see Enrique again. He slowly walked down the stairs, every step she took made Monica's breathing become harder, then he stopped in front of her.

"How's it goin baby?". He asked.

"Son ova bitch". She said loud enough for him to hear.

"What'd you say?". He asked angrily.

"I said you son ova bitch!". She said now yelling.

"Why you little". He lunged to punch her, but this time she ducked it. She pushed her legs out making him trip over with a loud smack. She tired to get up, but the most she could do was crawl. As fast as she could she reached the steps and began to try and climb them, not even seeing Enrique reach into the back of his pants and pull out a gun, he aimed it at her head before pulling the trigger.

Thanks to John driving through 4 red lights and almost on a sidewalk, the two made it to their destination in 2 minutes. As soon as the car was killed john got out and ran up to the house, he didn't bother knocking, he just kicked the door open and ran in.

"Monica!". He yelled, he didn't hear anything. He walked through the kitchen area where he saw an open door that looked like it led down to the basement. He walked up to it, he looked down inside seeing a body laying in the corner and blood surrounding it, he recognized the body as Monica, he then looked to the side and saw Enrique looking up at him with a sickening smile on his face. "MOTHAFUCKA!". He jumped over the steps and charged at him.

"Bring it on John". Enrique said.

John tackled him to the floor and started punching him all over, after about 2 minutes enrique blocked one of his fist that was about to connect with his eye and got the opportunity to choke him, he wrapped hi hands tight around his neck and rolled them both over so he was on top of him.

Meanwhile Randy was in the car looking at his watch, it had been about 5 minutes and he was worrying, he hoped John was ok.

"I'm gonna kill you!". John yelled at Enrique as he whipped him into the washing machine making a thunderous blow. As enrique stood up john speared him into the brick wall behind him, making him scream out in pain.

"Where in the hell are you john". Randy asked himself after another 5 minutes he jumped out of the car and headed inside the house. Instantly he heard screaming, yelping, banging all sorts of noises coming from te kitchen area, that's when he noticed the basement door. He walked in seeing john punch enrique in the face.

"John!". Randy yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?".

"Get Monica". Was all he said as he picked up enrique and threw him to the other side of the room. Randy quickly ran down the stairs and almost fainted when he saw her, he carefully picked her up and carried her out as John continued beating enrique up. "You gonna pay for hurting her you punk ass bitch".

Outside Randy had slowly set Monica in the back seat, he jumped in with her and looked around for some clothing, luckily he saw a towel in the front seat, grabbed it and held it around her head keeping the blood from flowing any further.

"Monica...monica...are you ok...girl speak to me". He said.

"...r-randy". She said, his eyes widened in shock, she was alive.

Back in the basement Enrique's mouth, eye, nose and arm was bleeding after being slammed into the staircase. John however wasn't bleeding at all, he was sweating. He walked up to the weakened body kicking him in the stomach.

"Now your gonna learn your lesson". John said as he picked him up, he turned his face so he was looking at him, he eyes were barley opened and he was moaning, john just smiled. He punched him under the chin sending him threw the air and knocking him clean out, before he walked up the stairs he spit in his face. Walking out of the house he saw tons of police cars and a ambulance parked in front of him.

"John!". He heard someone yell, he turned to his side to see Randy running up to him. "She's alive, she's alive!".

"What". John asked confused.

"Monica..she's alive". He said.

**Sorry for taking so long, but I'm working on a story that will be coming soon, here's the next one, there will be one or two more chapters coming.**


	16. Speak Now

Chapter 16 Speak Now

Monica's POV

My eyes fluttered slowly as I woke up. The sun blared into my pupils and I turned away, I looked to my side where Randy was laying on a couch against the wall, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Then I heard snoring, I turned to my other side where John was sitting in a chair sleeping as well, before I could reach over to touch him I felt a painful thump in my head. I rubbed my hand across my head, nothing.

"Probably a bruise from Enrique". I thought to myself rolling my eyes. I didn't remember the events of last night, I remembered Enrique and what he did, but nothing else, all I knew was that I was happy that I was alive and somewhat okay. I leaned over and patted john's shoulder. He flinched a little before waking up. He gave out a big loud yawn before turning to me and I watched a huge smile spread across his face.

"Monica". He whispered pulling me in for a hug, I returned it, not wanting to let him go. We sat like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. "I'm so glad your ok baby".

"John, I'm so sorry for brining you into all of this". I said.

"It's okay Monica, I'm glad you did, because if you didn't, more than likely you wouldn't be here right in front of me". He said cupping my cheek in his hand, I smiled and tears streamed from my eyes.

"I love you John and I'm so sorry". I said.

"I love you too". He said as we kissed.

"So how long have I been out". I asked.

"About 2 in a half weeks". He responded.

"What happened to Enrique?". I saw him cringe at the sound of his name.

"Trust me, it was a very short trial, all they needed to do was see you and the fucker got 20 years in prison for attempted murder, kidnaping and rape". He said a bit of anger in his tone.

"Good". I said wriggling out of the bed and sitting on his lap, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. "So am I medically cleared to leave?".

"Actually you were cleared to leave two days ago, but they just wanted to make sure you were ok...you do feel ok don't you". He said looking at me.

"I'm fine John, I'm not hurting or anything, I'm just glad to be here with you". I said making him smile.

"Same here". He said pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

5 months later 

"I can't believe the day has finally come, your getting married". Stacey said excitedly. Her, Trish, Christy, Melanie and Monica were in a room just outside a waterfall area where everyone was waiting for her, the girls were helping Monica with her dress which was a blue tube top dress with white diamonds that went all the way down it, he hair was straightened and curled at the end.

"You nervous aren't you girl?". Melanie asked her friend.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is happening". Monica said happily.

"I can't believe this is happening". John said. He was standing at the altar with Randy, Kurt, Jericho, his dad and his brother. "In just a few minutes I'll be John Felix-Anthony Cena-Richards".

"I'm happy for you John, I hope everything works out with you two". Randy said.

"Thanks man". John said with a smile.

"Us too". Kurt and Jericho said together.

"Get ready John". His dad said. In seconds "You're The Only One For Me" by Brian McKnight began to play, john held his breath as he waited for his future wife to make her way down.

Monica's POV

I was standing at the head of a long flight of stairs, surrounded by a golden like colored hallway awaiting for the music began to play. Standing next to me was my dad, I was so happy when I found out he came for my wedding.

"Dad". I said quietly, he turned to me. "Thank you so much for being here with me". He smiled as he griped my hand tighter.

"I couldn't miss my baby's special day". He said, suddenly the song began to play. I took a deep breath as I listened to the song while making me way to the altar.

_You say you've seen to many things,_

_That turned out to good to be true._

_Against your better judgment, opened up your heart,_

'_till you found the joke was on you._

_Looking out on the rest of our lives,_

_If we're gonna be together or apart._

_About the only way I know how to come,_

_Is right straight from my heart._

_I want you now,_

_I'll show you how,_

_I can be the man you need me to be._

_I've been around,_

_But now I've found,_

_that you're the only one for me._

_Say you'll never fall again._

_You won't subject yourself to so pain_

_If you give me half a chance I will_

_Never leave you standing in the rain._

_But if you think that I could look you in your face and lie right_

_Through my teeth_

_Then turn around and walk away_

_Cross my heart, girl I care for you and when I look into your eyes_

_I must say..._

As I stepped outside I could see so many people staring at me, I could hear some people gasping when they first saw me, but I didn't care about them. The only thing I was staring at was John, standing at the altar in a sexy black suit, he was looking straight at me as well.

John's POV

I thought she looked breath taking in her dress her hair flowed behind her as she walked up to me, her dad gave me her hand and walked away to take his seat. I stood and faced her as the minister began to speak. (a/n: I don't know what the man is called)

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony Monica Richards and John Cena". The two smiled at each other hearing their names, the minister continued. "Now, John, do you take this woman, to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do". John responded.

"And Monica, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do". Monica responded.

"Is there anyone here who feels that these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace".

**Ok, I'm gonna stop right here. I have a question for you, I'm thinking about having a cliffhanger on this story, you know shocking turn of events, or should I end it happily. Send your reviews in becuase I really wanna keep writing, I need a lot to make my decision.**


	17. Epilogue Just had to wait

Chapter 17 Epilogue Just had to wait

It was complete silence as the minister continued.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you man and wife. John, you may kiss the bride". The minister finished. John smiled as he turned to Monica, he lifted her vial and leaned in for a passionate kiss, she returned it.

The people clapped for the newlyweds and they both made their walk down the aisle. Walking into the house they turned to each other.

"So you wanna go to the reception with the rest of the guys, or you wanna stay here and take your crown as Mrs. Richards-Cena". He said with a smirk.

"I think the second idea was better, come on, let's go upstairs". She said. Reaching for his hand she dragged him upstairs to "their" room.

4 hours later

"Wow". John said looking up at the ceiling trying to regain his breath.

"Oh my god". Monica said trying to regain her breath as well.

"Can I ask you something baby?".

"Sure".

"What happened between you and Enrique, before you came back here?".

"Well". Monica said a little upset, since it was a touchy subject. "When I first met him, he certainly wasn't acting the way he has been. He used to take me out to dinner almost every night, buy me and surprise me with gifts, he was so romantic and he always used to tell me I'm beautiful, that is before he got violent".

"What attracted you to him?".

"He reminded me of you".

"Monny, I don't look nothing like that son of a bitch".

"Not by appearance john, by personality".

"Huh".

"All those things that he did when we met, reminded me of the things we used to do together, he was so sweet, kind, loving, caring, romantic just like you". She took a sigh. "I guess I never really got over you".

"Then why did you get married?".

"I don't know, he was like you in so many ways that I actually thought he was you and I just said yes". John saw as a tear ran down her cheek, he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her closed to him.

"Don't cry baby".

"I just missed you so much, I guess I just fell for the first man who was you".

"Monny, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you, I love you". She smiled.

"I love you too". He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his bare chest.

"You always have". He whispered, she looked up into his eyes and they kissed. She rested her head back down and went to sleep.

It was then that John understood everything between him and Monica. She had always loved him as he had her, but when she left all she thought about was him and when Enrique came into the picture he reminded her so much of him that she just gave into him.

"I've had my love all along". John thought to himself. "...I just had to wait for it".

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to finish, I'm working on updating every single story, so don't worry, I'm working as fast as I can. Now that this is over, check out my other two stories Peices to Weights and Gey Roses, I promise their just as good as this.**


End file.
